Record Team
Record Team|layer = Atziluth}} "The department which records everything that happens in the company. There are endless pages but the last page is always empty. Employment and promotion of employees are decided by their records and assessments. So employees always try to get on the good side of the Record Team since no one knows when deletion will take place." - Description The [[Record Team|'Record Team Department']] is one of the two Departments that can be unlocked from Day 36 after getting a checkpoint, located on the bottom layer, Atziluth. This department is connected with Welfare Team on top and with Architecture Team on bottom with elevators at the left side of the Main Room. From day 50 and onwards it will be connected with Carmen's Room at the right end of the hallway, thus providing a shortcut to the Extraction Team. It contains 1 Main Room, 1 elevator and 1 hallway. Hokma is the Sephirah of this department. The Main Room is the only one in the department. Employees will start and wait there for instructions from the player and to heal any wounds. The Agents will wear light gray shoulder bands with the letter 'H' on them. The Clerks will wear light gray suits with gray cloud pattern and dark gray pants. The Team's Main color is Gray. The Missions of this department are focusing on training Agents with 100+ Stats. Department Functions The Department Functions increase every Stat for all employees. Office Worker Effect: Increase every Stat for all Employees by the percentage of Clerks alive and sanity of the department. If all the Clerks of the department are dead and/or panicking, the effects are negated. Level 3, 100% ~ 80% Clerks/Office workers alive/sane: Fortitude, Prudence, Temperance and Justice of all employees in the facility increased by +3 Level 2, 79% ~ 50% Clerks/Office workers alive/sane: Fortitude, Prudence, Temperance and Justice of all employee sin the facility increased by +2 Level 1, 49% ~ 30% Clerks/Office workers alive/sane: Fortitude, Prudence, Temperance and Justice of all employees in the facility increased by +1 Continuous Service: Increase every Stat of the respective Agent by the amount of days in a row while assigned to the department. It will reset if reassigning the Agent out or to another department for a day. Captain, Agent assigned for 7 or more days in a row (Only one Agent can have it at the same time): Fortitude, Prudence, Temperance and Justice increased by +6 Level 3, Agent assigned for 7 or more days in a row: Fortitude, Prudence, Temperance and Justice increased by +4 Level 2, Agent assigned for 3 ~ 6 days in a row: Fortitude, Prudence, Temperance and Justice increased by +3 Level 1, Agent assigned for 1 ~ 2 days in a row: Fortitude, Prudence, Temperance and Justice increased by +2 Missions Researches The Record Team has researches that increases the maximum value of the Agent's Stats. These are: Limit Break on Virtue of Protection: Limit on employee's Fortitude is increased to 120. "Limit on Fortitude is released beyond records." Limit Break on Virtue of Governance: Limit on employee's Prudence is increased to 120. "Limit on Prudence is released beyond records." Limit Break on Virtue of Creation: Limit on employee's Temperance is increased to 120. "Limit on Temperance is released beyond records." Trivia * This Department, along with the Extraction Team, was the first department to be added after the Legacy version. * The Continuous Service bonus of this department is the same as Central Command Team's one but gives little better stats. Gallery RecordTeamAgent.png|Agent's shoulder band of Record Team RecordTeamClerk.png|Clerk's uniform of Record Team HokmaArmband.png|Record Team's armband RecordTeamHallway.png|Hallway Category:Departments